Nowadays equipment for carrying loads by human allow carrying relatively heavy loads with rather comfort thus allowing carrying such loads for long ranges and long time without over exhausting the human carrying the load. Typically the equipment allowing carrying heavier loads for longer ranges and time puts most of the load weight on the shoulders of the carrying human, with many types of means for softening and cushioning the contact of the load with the body, with means for transferring some of the load to other organs of the body such as hardened light-weight frame, and the like. A typical solution as known in the art is a modern backpack such as the one presented in FIG. 1.
In other known solutions a cumbersome, bulky or instable carriage is disclosed which is pulled by the user or otherwise semi-hanging on the user. Such solutions are typically not easy to use on tough terrain and are easy to turn around when used on a sideways inclined terrain. Yet, in all prior art solutions for carrying loads by human either the full weight of the load (or most of it) is carried directly by the human's body and the full load leans on the human's skeleton or is carried on an instable and bulky device connected to the user. Such bulky and instable prior art solutions dramatically limit the ability of the user to walk through tough terrains. This limits the maximum weight that a user can carry and the time and distance he or she may carry heavy load, while inducing long-term strains into the human's skeleton with possible heavy long range damages. Other known solutions limit the types of terrains in which the user may operate with heavy loads.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.